poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim
Earthworm Jim is a character created by Doug TenNapel. He is an ordinary earthworm given artificial intelligence from an indestructible suit invented by Professor Monkey-for-a-Head. Now with his sidekick Peter Puppy, he defeats bad guys from planet to planet. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Background During the prior to the show's beginning, Jim was an earthworm dodging crows in the sleepy town of Terlock. That is until the amazing Super Suit fell on him, evolving him and transforming him into an all powerful superhero. In episodes, he learns a lesson in each episode so he has a crush on Princess What's-her-Name, who warms up to it during the second season. He usually says "EAT DIRT" while blasting at his enemies and he's always there to defend the galaxy. Friends *Peter Puppy *Princess What's-Her-Name *Snott *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Winnie the Pooh *Larry the Cucumber *Tom and Jerry *Papa Smurf *Smurfette *Brainy Smurf *Clumsy Smurf *Hefty Smurf *Handy Smurf *Vanity Smurf *Jokey Smurf *Grouchy Smurf *Gutsy Smurf *Greedy Smurf Trivia *He is also known to be the title character of his own spin-off series, Earthworm Jim's Adventures. *He will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Category:HEROES Category:Superheroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Funny characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Cross-dressers Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic characters Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protectors Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pink Characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Mutated characters Category:Mutants Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Universal Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Goofy characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Martial Artists Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Bigger Good Category:Big Good Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Fighters Category:Champions Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Voice of Reason Category:Universal Animation Studios characters Category:Revived characters Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Arrogant characters Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Comedians Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Gunners Category:Misfits Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Universe Protector Category:Universe Saver Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Important Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Hypnotised characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dora's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Captured characters